My True Love
by amorza
Summary: REPOST This is a three part love story with the pairings InuKag, KougaKagura and SessKanna...yep thats right!


My True Love

By. K.C. Goodman

A/N: As promised here is the Inuyasha and Kagome pairing, there is also a Kouga and Kagura and Sesshoumaru and Kanna. Yep that's right I said Kanna. This fic is broken down into three parts. I hope you will enjoy. **WARNING: There is a fluff and a lime in this.** You have been warned! If you don't like reading material with mature situations then please skip this fiction. Thanx

Disclaimer: No these characters don't belong to me.

After a long week I went to the local lounge to get a drink and reflect over the last 500 years. Dressed in a brown pinstriped business suit, white shirt and brown tie, I sat at the bar and ordered a brandy. I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. So much had happened to me, an unfortunate youkai, it was a wonder I could still stand. I had lost everything that was important to me over 300 years ago. Currently, I'm searching for the one woman who could change my fate...Kagome. It had been ten years, her time, since she first fell into the well and into my life. So many adventures we had together. I loved her then and I knew it, but I was too caught up in Kikyo to allow myself a moment of peace. Kikyo. Keh, that's a name I haven't said or even thought of in centuries.

Flashback

"Kikyo, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Earlier that day Kagome had a feeling that Kikyo was in danger and ran to her aid. The others tried to follow her, but Kikyo had put up a barrier. A swarm of demons attacked the trio as they tried to break through. Sango and Miroku urged Inuyasha to find Kagome. He used the red Tetsusaiga to break through, and when he caught up he found Kikyo but no Kagome.

"You mean that worthless copy, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said smugly.

"Kikyo, please tell me where she is. I know you wouldn't hurt her, so please Kikyo, let her go," Inuyasha begged her, but it was to no avail.

"You love her don't you, Inuyasha? You promised that you would go to hell with me! Are you forgetting me, Inuyasha? Are you forgetting your vow to me?" Kikyo yelled at him.

Kagome was there, stuck against a tree. "Inuyasha!!!" she yelled with all her might.

"Kagome, I'm coming," he replied, but was shot at by Kikyo.

"You will not save her, Inuyasha! I want my soul back and the only way that will happen is if she dies," Kikyo said.

Her soul collectors lifted Kagome high into the sky. Kagome squirmed, trying to get free, but she was squeezed tighter.

"Kikyo, if you harm her I will…" he started, but was interrupted by Kikyo's laughter.

"You'll what? Kill me? Send me back to hell? Huh, Inuyasha?" Kikyo stopped laughing and walked over to Inuyasha. "What about your honor? You loved me first, remember? Would you kill me?" she asked him.

Inuyasha's ears went flat on his head. There was no way he could hurt Kikyo, but he had promised to protect Kagome, the one person who loved him as a hanyou. She didn't want him to change for her. He felt the Tetsusaiga pulse; it was telling him to protect Kagome.

Kikyo grinned maliciously as she commanded the soul collectors to release Kagome. "I knew you didn't have it in you," she said.

Kagome screamed, as she plummeted to the earth, "INUYASHA! HELP!!!" He couldn't decide. Could he kill Kikyo and save Kagome? No, he couldn't kill Kikyo. He couldn't let her down again. But he couldn't let Kagome die, not like that.

"Forgive me…WIND SCAR!!" His battle cry went out as the wind scar destroyed Kikyo and her soul collectors.

He leaped into the air and caught Kagome just before the wind scar could hit her too. Kagome had fainted during the fall and hadn't seen what happened.

"Forgive me Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

He ran Kagome back to Miroku and Sango. "Take her," he gruffly said and ran off.

He went to find the rest of the jewel shards without the group. It took three days, but Inuyasha came back with ten shards.

"Here, Kagome. Take these and go home," he said, handing her the shards.

Kagome was confused, "Go home?"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded, "Don't come back until I come for you. I will get you when we find Naraku. Before we go into battle, I will send Kirara to get you."

Tears rolled down her face. She knew it was a big sacrifice for him to save her, thus killing Kikyo. She turned and left. Four months later, Kirara came to get her and she returned for the final battle. The showdown was unceremoniously fast. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both hit Naraku with their swords as she shot a holy arrow. Naraku was purified and blown to oblivion. Kagome took the jewel and purified it, making a wish for peace in the warring states era. After the wish, Kagome disappeared.

Flashback End

_'Kagome, where are you?'_ He thought as he finished his brandy. Sesshoumaru had given him all the information on her and she was a waitress at this lounge.

"Hey, what time does Kagome come in?" he asked the bartender.

"She'll be in soon," the bartender said handing him another drink.

A beautiful vixen with blue eyes and long black hair walked in. She had on a short, red mini dress with black patent leather boots.

"Hey all," she said.

She looked right at Inuyasha and froze. "Inuyasha?"

He looked up, "Kagome?"

They stood looking at each other. "You're here? Why? What do you want from me?" she asked with tears burning in her eyes. She had been through a lot after the well had closed.

Flashback

Kagome felt a tug at her soul. "There is something wrong with Kikyo. I just know it,"

she said, running as fast as she could in the direction of Kikyo. She wasn't paying attention as she ran right through a barrier and into a trap. Kikyo's soul collectors grabbed her and held her against a tree.

"Kikyo…," Kagome said while getting squeezed.

"Ah, my reincarnation. I knew you would come. Today will be the day you die and I get my soul back," Kikyo said evenly. "Your friends can not save you and Inuyasha will watch you perish," she said, laughing.

Kagome started to cry. She always got herself into things like this, but Inuyasha always saved her. '_I know he will come, but who will he chose?' _she wondered,_ 'I love Inuyasha, but he loves Kikyo.' _Kagome knew that she would die today. '_He will chose her and I know it. I guess I will die unless Sango and Miroku come with him.' _ Just then Inuyasha jumped down in front of her.

"Kikyo, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. '_He can't see me,' _Kagome realized as she listened to their conversation. "You mean that worthless copy, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said smugly.

_'Worthless? Who is that bitch calling worthless?'_ Kagome asked herself. "Kikyo, please tell me where she is. I know you wouldn't hurt her, so please Kikyo, let her go," Inuyasha begged her but to no avail

_'He is begging for me? Oh, Inuyasha!'_

"You love her don't you, Inuyasha? You promised that you would go to hell with me! Are you forgetting me Inuyasha? Are you forgetting your vow to me?" Kikyo yelled at him.

_'LOVE ME? He loves me. That's it! I'm getting outta here.' _ "Inuyasha!!!" she yelled with all her might.

"Kagome! I'm coming," he replied back, but was shot at by Kikyo.

"You will not save her, Inuyasha! I want my soul back and the only way that will happen is if she dies," Kikyo said.

Her soul collectors lifted Kagome high into the sky. Kagome squirmed, trying to get free, but she was squeezed tighter.

"Kikyo, if you harm her I will…" he started but was interrupted by Kikyo's laughter.

"You'll what? Kill me? Send me back to hell? Huh, Inuyasha?" Kikyo stopped laughing and walked over to Inuyasha. "What about your honor? You loved me first, remember? Would you kill me?" she asked him.

Inuyasha ears went flat on his head. '_There was no way he could hurt Kikyo,' _Kagome thought sadly,_ 'even though he promised to protect me.' _ Kikyo grinned maliciously. "I knew you didn't have it in you," she said as she commanded the soul collectors to release Kagome .

Kagome screamed as she plummeted to the earth, "INUYASHA HELP!!!"

That was when she heard him say, "Forgive me…WIND SCAR_!!" 'He is going to kill me_,' she thought before she fainted.

When she woke up, Sango was wiping her face with a cold cloth. "Sango, where is Inuyasha?" she asked, looking around.

"He went to find the rest of the jewel shards," she said.

She waited three days before Inuyasha came back with ten shards.

"Here Kagome, take these and go home," he said, handing her the shards.

Kagome was confused, "Go home?"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded, "Don't come back until I come for you. I will get you when we find Naraku. Before we go into battle, I will send Kirara to get you."

Tears rolled down her face. She knew it was a big sacrifice for him to save her, thus killing Kikyo. She turned and left. Four months later, Kirara came to get her and she returned for the final battle. The showdown was unceremoniously fast. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both hit Naraku with their swords as she shot a holy arrow. Naraku was purified and blown to oblivion. Kagome took the jewel and purified it, making a wish for peace in the warring states era. After the wish, she woke up in her bed as if nothing had ever happened. Kagome ran downstairs and tried to go back through the well, but it had closed. She cried, cursing the name of every god that came to her mind. Her mother came and got her. Kagome broke down telling her everything that had happened. Her mother convinced her to take a long bath.

Time passed. Kagome went to school and made good grades, graduating with honors, and then went on to Tokyo University, to major in history. It was four years later and she worked in a lounge. She had wanted to find Inuyasha, but figured he must have died, since he didn't find her. She never dated, and never really moved on.

Flashback End

"Kagome, I…I want …I need you. I have waited for you. Please can we talk?" he begged.

She looked at him suspiciously. "'Kay, but after I get off," she said while she started cleaning off tables.

The lounge livened up as the music started bumping and the waitresses started dancing on top of the bar. Kagome knew Inuyasha was watching so she gave him a show. Dancing like a stripper, she simulated masturbation on top of the bar. The men in the bar howled and applauded her. Inuyasha could feel his beast anger, but he fought to control it. Four hours later she took her break and talked to him.

"Kagome, I just wanted to tell you that I waited. I waited 300 years for you. Sesshoumaru found you for me. I went to the shrine, but Souta chased me away. He said you were just getting over me and to never come back. Kagome, I …I loved you all those years, and I still do," Inuyasha said, baring his soul to her.

He really didn't have anything to lose. She sat there looking at him. His amber eyes where sad, his hair was black, but she could see through the concealment spell. He was still the same, but more tame.

"Inuyasha, did you kill Kikyo?" she asked him. Sango told her that, but she couldn't believe her.

"Yes," he answered with his ears pressing down on his head.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she was going kill you, and I couldn't let her hurt you. I promised to protect you," he answered her. She couldn't believe that he chose her over Kikyo.

"Where do you live? Where is Sesshoumaru? Is he the only one here? What happened to Shippo and Kouga?" she asked grimly.

"I have a mansion, close to the shrine. Sesshoumaru still lives in the Western Palace, but it is concealed, like my house is. Shippo grew up into a warrior and was killed in a war. Kouga mated Kagura and I never heard from them after that. Sesshoumaru mated with Kanna. Can you believe that?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

She giggled at that. They were perfect for each other. Both of them are void of emotions. "What about you, Inuyasha? Did you mate anyone?"

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes, "No, I waited for you, Kagome."

She blushed and said, "I waited for you, too."

After her shift was over, she went with Inuyasha back to his place. It was beautiful. Sakura trees surrounded his property. Inside, the walls were green, the same color as Kagome's school uniform skirt. He had pictures that Kagome had taken on his walls, as well as portraits that he had painted of her. Huge chandeliers hung high on the ceilings. They walked into the living room, which was blue like her eyes. All of the furniture was cream with green and red pillows.

"Inuyasha, this is beautiful," she said, admiring the room.

"All of this is for you, Kagome. I decorated it with you in mind. If you want you can change the whole house, I just want you here with me," he confessed.

Kagome couldn't speak. Finally after ten long years she heard just what she wanted.

Inuyasha saw this and said, "I know this is all of a sudden for you. Please know that I have changed a lot and all I want is you. I have waited for you for centuries and I will continue to wait. I don't want to rush you, Kagome. I just want to love you. Will you let me love you?"

Kagome ran over to him and kissed him. "Yes Inuyasha," she said.

The kiss deepened into a blazing passion. They had been patient for so long and finally they where going to be exploding with desire together.

"Will you be my life mate, Kagome?" he asked, unsure if everything was moving too fast for her.

"Oh Inuyasha, of course."

Inuyasha took Kagome into his room and kissed her gently and passionately. He laid her down on his couch and slid his hands over her small, yet luscious, body. She shivered at the touch she always longed he would give her. He wasted no time in disrobing her. He slid the dress up and over her head, with a little help from her lifting her hips and pelvis. He stared at her black lace bra and black form-fitting boy-shorts.

"Do you like them? These are my favorites," she said, blushing.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and restrained himself from tearing them off of her. He had waited a long time for this and he sure was gonna make it last. She had waited a long time too, but unlike Inuyasha, she wanted it and she wanted it now. She got up on her knees and started unbuckling his pants. Her hands trembled, but she was sure handed in her motions. He helped her by stripping off his jacket, shirt and tie, throwing them in a chair. As his shirt departed and his chiseled upper body came into view, it became Kagome's turn to gawk. _'500 years-sold and he still looks good,'_ she thought. His pants came undone and in one swift motion he was upon her, kissing the line along her breasts. She held his head to her and melted in his touch. She lifted her pelvis into his and felt her flower graze his now naked member. She groaned into his hair and opened her legs around him. She didn't know what else to do, but she left her body to do all of her thinking for her. Inuyasha thrust his hips into hers, trying to regain control. He flipped her over and nipped her earlobe.

"Slow down," he said in a husky tone.

He continued to slowly take her undergarments off. He looked at her creamy skin, her curvy hips, her perfect breasts; she was ethereal. He placed butterfly kisses all over her smooth skin. Kagome moaned and sighed with each soft kiss. He used his claws and delicately tickled up her thighs up to her special place. After she was ready for him, he climbed back on top of her. She spread herself in an obvious invitation to a place no one before him had gone. As his passion grew into reaction, reaction gave way to the union. As their bodies met in the middle, they began a dance as old as time. Kagome moaned his name in his ear as she was filled with Inuyasha and love. Inuyasha's mind spun in delirious pleasure. At long last he was finally mating with his one true love: Kagome.

"Inuyasha," she whispered again and again.

Once she was close to her climax, Inuyasha grazed his fangs on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Kagome felt warm and tingly all over her body as she reached bliss. At that moment he marked her as his life mate. They made love to each other until the sun was high in the sky.

"Finally, I have my true love," he said into her raven tresses.

1My True Love Part II- Life Mates

In the eve before the battle with Naraku, Kagura needed to figure a way out. "I have no one other the Kanna...maybe an alliance...but with who?" she asked herself. Pulling out her feather she raced to Inuyasha's forest. "Kagome will have mercy on me.'

Kouga was on his way to see his woman Kagome when he caught Kagura scent. "That bitch has the nerve to show her face around here. I will take her out before she gets one step closer to my woman," Kouga growled.

Kagura landed just at the out skirts on the forest when she saw Kouga ready to pounce. "Please I am not here to fight." She pleaded and bowed to show respect. To Kouga's disbelief she held out her fan and placed it down on the forest floor.

"Bad move bitch. You are going to pay for slaughtering my comrades!" he yelled and the jewel shards in his legs glowed. He ran towards her with his fist balled up ready to connect. Kouga hit Kagura with all he had. Memories of his fallen kinsmen flooded his mind as he pounding his fast into her small frame. With one final kick he sent Kagura flying into a tree.

She saw him coming for her, but made no attempts to defend herself._ 'Death by his hand are for better then by Naraku's' _she thought. At least she would get a honorable death. As his powerful legs aimed to kick her, she made peace with herself and surrendered herself to Kouga. Her tiny body collided with a tree and she slumped

Kouga looked down at her, "Dammit," he said. He felt bad about attacking a woman. A woman who surrendered to him. It's was dishonorable for him as a Lord to fight an unarmed woman. He walked over to her and attempted to pick her up. She flinched at his presence. "I ain't gonna to hurt ya," he said harshly. He turned her over on her back and saw the damage he inflicted. Her body was battered, but she was beginning to heal. He started to lick he cuts on her face. "You'd be beautiful is ya weren't so damned evil," he said dryly.

Kagura felt him come closer. '_This is it', _she thought as she readied her self to the death blow. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes slightly and saw him assessing her damage. '_What is this foolish wolf doing?' _Then she felt his tongue on her skin. '_He is...tending to my wounds_.' Then she heard him say **You'd be beautiful is ya weren't so damned evil. **"Wolf Lord, I came for help," she said weakly. "Naraku plans on killing me after the battle, please...Lord...my lord help me." she begged.

Stunned beyond comprehension he nodded slightly at her. "What is your plan?" he asked. He didn't want to align himself with the likes of her. She murdered his family. Well not willingly he thought. "Tell me this wind witch, did Naraku order you to destroy my tribe?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied

"I see, then I will give you this alliance, and you will owe me your life," he said.

"Understood," she replied.

After cleaning her wounds he brought her back with him to the campsite. On the way she explained how Naraku controlled her with her heart. She also told him of all Naraku's plans. This will be helpful, not if I can only keep the mutt from attacking her. "Wind witch you will need to put this on," he said and he gave her the fur head band. "Although dog face won't understand, but Sesshoumaru will. This is a sign that I have taken you as my intended. Not that I plan on keeping that promise...but it is the only way that you won't be killed," he explained.

"Thank you my lord, and my name is Kagura not wind witch or wench or anything else you can think of...my lord," she said sarcastically.

Once they arrived at the camp, the gang was ready to attack. "What the fuck is going on wolf??" Inuyasha said holding the Tetsusaiga ready to strike. "Why'd you bring that bitch here?"

"Inuyasha stand down," Sesshoumaru said. "He has decided to take her as his mate."

"And that does that have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Kouga is the Lord of the Eastern Lands. No one can harm her while she is under his protection," he answered coldly.

"Kouga is this true?" Kagome asked. "What about Ayame?"

"This is true and Ayame has taken a mate. Kagura is my intended she will be the Lady of the East after we defeat Naraku," Kouga said. He took Kagura hand and led her towards a tree. He pulled her close to him and sat down with her in his lap. "Let's get some sleep, we have a long battle ahead...mate." he added while stopping the bile that threatened to release at the thought of Kagura being his mate. He held her closely and watched her drift off to sleep.

The next day the battle was short and sweet. Kouga and Kagura started to fight off the lower class demons. Naraku started to squeeze Kargura's heart. Seeing this Kouga kicked her heart out of his hands. He caught it and held it out to Kagura, "Take it," he said. Kagura took hold of her heart and placed it into her chest. More hordes of demons attacked them. Kouga and Kagura fought the remainder of the demons. While Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both hit Naraku with their swords as Kagome shot a holy arrow. Naraku was purified and blown to oblivion. "Damn that was fast. I thought he would have put up a better fight then that. Here Kagome, my shards." Kouga said as Kagome took the jewel and purified it making a wish for peace in the warring states era. Then the earth began to shake around them "What the hell is going on?!" Kouga yelled then as flash of pink light and Kagome was gone "She's ... she is gone...no...no...no. My woman...is gone." Kouga fell to his knees while fresh tears fell from his eyes.

As the group disbanded Kouga began to make his way back east. He was in shock that Kagome, the woman he claimed as his...vanished. He looked up as saw Kagura following him on her feather, "Kagura, come down." She complied. "Kagura soon I must attend a meeting with all of the lord's and lady of the lands. Because I have disclosed that you are my intended to Lord Sesshoumaru, you must accompany me. I will rescind our engagement and then you will be free to go," he said.

"As you wish my lord," she said bowing.

"Stop that shit. Now we must walk into the den together as I tell my brother's you are my intended. I will have a room set up for you. Don't get in any trouble."

They walked together in silence the rest of the way.

As promised Kouga announced Kagura as his intended and placed her is a room of her own. He ordered for her every need to be taken care of and went off to rest. The wolves brought her a new pink kimono with a wolf howling at the moon on the back of it. The room looked much like Kouga except there was a low table with a matching pink tea and sake set on it. The fur, which was her bed, was white and the room smelt like peonies. "Wow the wolf has out done himself," she said to herself. She made herself comfortable on the fur and allowed sleep to overtake her.

The next morning Kouga went to Kagura's room. "Hey, I'll take you the bathe. Then you can change and we will be on our way towards the west," he said. He lead the way to a hot spring and took off his fur's to get in. "Come on I won't look at ya," he said closing his eyes.

Kagura gingerly took off her kimono and eased into the warm water. "Must we bathe together?"

"Actually yes, I have told my brother's you are my intended and we have to keep this up until I renounce it," he said. "Look I don't like thing any more then you, but...well...I don't want to lose my lands because of YOU."

"Fine, but if you look I will kill you." she said with malice.

They washed with backs turned until Kouga needed his hair washed. "Kagura, do you mind? I never wash it well and...well I don't want the other lord's teasing me. So please would ya?"

"Oh fine, but only if you wash my back," she said. Kagura began washing Kouga's hair. He started to growl lowly in delight. She could smell him getting aroused as her hands brushed past his ears. "Ok I'm done." He sunk down into the water to rinse and when she came back up she could see his muscular body. '_DAMN I never knew he looked so...good'_. She shook herself out of the naughty thoughts.

Kouga saw her admiring his body. He allowed a smug grin to grace his lips. "Ok, now for your back," he said taking the cloth from her hands. He rubbed small circles around her back. He noticed that spider scar was gone. With out that marring her skin, she was flawless. Lost in thought, he began to wash her shoulders. He heard her moan and he wondered towards her breast. He began circling her breast washing all the sweat, and grime from her skin. He started to harden as he looked at her budding nipples. Her smooth neck was begging for his lips. The granted it a nip. Her gasp knocked him out of what he was doing. He dropped the cloth and retreated to other side of the spring.

Kagura allowed herself to feel pleasure from Kouga. Once he started on her breast, she leaned into his gentle touch. She was in heaven. His hot breath on the shoulder made a heat pool in her stomach. She had never been touched like this from Naraku. His touch was harsh and painful. He used sex as torture. Just them Kouga nipped her neck. "Mmmmm," a moan escaped her lips. Then the water ripped and he moved away. She turned to look at him, red eyes met blue ones. "Kouga..."

He stopped her, "Come one lets go." He got up and dried off like a wet wolf splashing water everywhere. "We are going to be late." They both dressed and started the trek west.

Once at the House of the Moon, Kouga and Kagura were placed in the same room. They looked at each other both thinking the same thing; I refuse to sleep with him/her. "Ok, look Kagura, I know we are supposed to be together, but I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you, so ...I'll sleep in the chair ok?" She nodded her response. "Now we need to bath and get ready for dinner. Unfortunately we have to bather together so that my scent stays on you, but the servants will wash us here. OK???"

She nodded her response. "Ok so I'll get in first and I won't look, and they will wash us and you'll get out and dress in the room and I will dress in the bathing area ok??" She nodded again. "And don't forget to wear my band on your wrist it will protect you while you are here."

Bathing went as planned, they didn't look at each other, but they still washed together so no rumors could start. After dressing in a midnight blue kimono with the same wolf emblem on the back she told Kouga she was dressed. She expected to see him in his wolf garbs, but instead he wore an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru's, but red and blue with a wolf howling at the moon on the back. "Well, don't you clean up nicely."

"Oh shut up and come on." He extended his arm and escorted her to the dining hall. "Ok here are the rule's don't look or talk to anyone but me. It's disrespectful. Second, hold your tongue I don't feel like fighting any of them, especially Sesshoumaru. Third, we leave together, don't ever leave my side. Ok?" She nodded.

Dinner went smoothly. Kagura was peaceful, and Kouga stayed close to her. He could tell she was uncomfortable being around all the snobbish youkai, but he reassured her with soft glances and touches to calm her. "Lord Kouga, you will meet this Sesshoumaru in the study, with your intended," Sesshoumaru said while he declared dinner over.

While making their way to the study, Kouga could tell Kagura was nervous. He knew that she held some feelings for Sesshoumaru, but it wasn't clear is Sesshoumaru felt the same way. "Alright Lord Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" Kouga asked.

"The lord's of the North and South has decided that you must mate with Kagura this night."

Kagura and Kouga both yelled "WHAT?!"

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself. If you wish to keep you lands, Kouga you will mate with Kagura. I will put a guard at your door as protection. After the mating is complete I will record you markings and send word throughout Japan of your union. That is all." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wait, I must mate with this flea bag??? It was just suppose to be temporary!! Oh Kami, Sesshoumaru you know how I feel about you...right?" Kagura said.

"This Sesshoumaru knows, and I do not return those feelings. You belong to Kouga. Now go." he replied emotionlessly.

"Come Kagura, I will not lose my lands to them. Are we still in alliance Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked with sadness in his tone.

"Yes."

"Very well, my mate let's complete this." he said straightening himself up.

Once in the room he looked at Kagura. "I know you don't want me and trust me I don't want you either. But my lands are important to me so let's spend tonight getting to know each other ok? Then we can mate. I don't want to force you because it is beneath me as a Lord."

"Kouga it's not that I don't want you. It's just...well I always pictured becoming Sesshoumaru's mate." she said. "You already know everything about me, so let us just do this and get it over with." She started removing her clothes while looking directly into Kouga's eyes.

Kouga moved closer to Kagura and took over removing her blue kimono. Never taking his eyes off of hers he lets the fabric fall to the floor. "You know, at the spring I don't regret it," he said smoothly. She blushed. He took a step back to admire you nude figure. "Beautiful," he whispered.

He took her into his arms bridal style. He laid her gently on the futon and covered her body with his own. He placed butterfly kisses all over her breast and then hungrily suckled. Kagura moaned loudly. She had never experienced gentle loving before and was enjoying it. Kouga smiled against her skin and continued his ministrations on her body until he reached her pearl. He licked her bud of nerves and watched as she bit her bottom lip. "You like that?" he asked rhetorically. He began slowly dragging his tongue up and down her pearl until she wrapped her legs around him. He attacked her bud until she opened wide and released the flood gates of her sweet nectar. Kouga lapped it all up and positioned himself over her. He waited until he could see her crimson eyes before he entered her slowly. "I want to see your eyes Kagura." he said huskily.

Kagura did all she could to keep her eyes open, but the sensations were becoming too much for her to handle. She watched him as he entered into her slowly Never could she imagine Kouga, the flea bitten mutt, pleasing her. As he hastened his pace Kagura arched her back to relieve some of the pressure that was brewing inside her belly, but Kouga placed his hands under her butt was pushed her up towards his thrust.

"Don't hold back Kagura. Let me please you" he got out between thrust.

Kagura close her eyes and allowed the fire of her passion flow through her veins. "OoOoOoOoO," was all she could say and Kouga sped up. She felt like she was floating on clouds with each stroke. "KOUGA KOUGA...OOOO" she screamed as she reached bliss.

Kouga loved the ways his name sound coming for from her. He felt her walls tighten as she climaxed. He wasn't ready to end it just yet. He slowed down and flipped her over. "Now become my mate," he whispered into her ear. She rose up on her elbows and knees so he could dominate her. "Good bitch," his youkai said as it took control of the mating. Kouga's blue eyes were now red with lust. He stroked the same spot inside of Kagura that made her climax before. Kagura bite into Kouga's arm drawing blood. He returned her bite by pulling her hair and pounding into her harder. She screamed as she released again. Kouga bit down into her shoulder and she bit back done into his arm and the mark each other a life mates.

1My True Love Part III- Stoic Void

'_NO NO NO THAT CAN'T BE!!!' _Her mind raced as she ran. How could she have gotten herself into this predicament? Her legs stung, her lungs tightened as her heart raced. '_Kagura why...why did you betray me? Why did you leave?' _She ran until her body gave out from exhaustion. Her new speed was a godsend, but she struggled to control it all. After seeing Kagura happy with Kouga, Kanna wanted to understand what she was witnessed. Coming to a cliff she abruptly attempted to stop her forward motion, but failed miserably as she tumbled down the steep hill. Falling quickly she fought to grab anything that would stop he decent. She splashed in a pond and passed out face up.

_**Flashback**_

_Kanna searched for Kagura for years. Most of the leads on the wind witch were fruitless. Will I ever find my sister? The destruction of Naraku was something both incarnations wanted, but when Kagura didn't return, Kanna grew worried. She was alone for the first time. She was in a village when she heard of Lord Kouga taking a strange mate. They women told Kanna that she had a feather in her hair. Feather…sister. Kanna ran east to see if the rumors were true. That's when she saw it a very pregnant and happy Kagura kissing Kouga. She is…happy, a feeling that Kanna was doomed to never feel. _

_Kouga sensed the aura of a demon as was ready to defend Kagura and his pup, when Kagura stopped him. "Kanna…" before Kagura could explain to Kanna she ran as fast as her legs to take her._

_**End Flashback**_

A group of low classed youkai were making there way towards the pond where she laid unconscious.

"Hey there's a girl here," one said poking his comrade.

"I see lets take her, she will be our whore," the smaller one said.

"Oh yeah let have some fun with her now." the group agreed that she seemed to be more then willing for some quick fun.

They surrounded her and started ripping over her grayish-white kimono. Kanna could feel their filth hands on her barely clothed body. '_Why should I care what is done with me? I have lost my sister to that fucking wolf. No one cares for me.' _When a flicker of green light flashed and they were promptly dismembered. '_Who? Why?'_

Sesshoumaru was out doing his morning survey of his lands. Truly bored, he hoped to find a fight. The fact the most youkai feared his wrath and stayed away from his lands was bittersweet. He longed to gut something. Anything!

Rin was married to some human man and was pregnant. Ten years passed after the defeat of Naraku, and his daughter Rin grew up into a woman before his eyes. Jaken died during the battle protecting her along with Au-Un. His brother disappeared after his miko vanished. The other's who followed the hanyou, the exterminator and monk married, the kitsune grew up to be a warrior. Rin loved him, but he died in a battle he forbade him to go to. Sighing at the thought he decided to hunt. That's when he sensed the youkai in his territory. "Excellent." He saw the clothes being ripped off of her innocent body. '_Not in my lands'_he thought as he made quick work of them with his energy whip.

She stared to wake when she smelled the blood of youkai. "What happened?" she asked herself not noticing that Sesshoumaru was standing there.

"This Sesshoumaru eliminated these vermin," he dryly.

"Well I guess I owe you thanks," she said getting up. Her sheared kimono covered very little, but she wasn't modest in fact, she didn't feel. She tucked and tied as much as she could but the flimsy fabric fell off of her. Seeing this Sesshoumaru removed his kimono and handed it to her.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I am called Kanna."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Kanna..."

Emotionless she stared at Sesshoumaru. '_I wonder what it feels like to ...well feel. Kagura is happy now with her mate. Who knew that Kouga would fall for my sister? Kagura. Why did she leave me for him? Oh well, she is happily mated and with pup_.' She looked over to Sesshoumaru. '_He is just as lonely as I maybe he will let me follow him until I find a pack._ '

"My lord what has happened since his demise?" she said in her ghostly voice.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the moonless sky. "Inuyasha and the miko, Kagome are gone. Shippo the kit, died in battle. The exterminator and monk married and she is currently with child. Kagura...she has mated with Kouga and is with pup. This Sesshoumaru is still Taiyoukai of the West, however my pack has disbanded," he said impassively. He hated to admit that he had lost everything that was dear to him. Remembering what his father said about having something to protect, Sesshoumaru had just that in Rin. He got up to leave Kanna, she grabbed at his inner kimono.

"Please allow me to serve you...in any way you need me?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru notice that she was the ghostly incarnation with the mirror that followed Naraku. There was something different about her. She was no longer an innocence emotionless girl, but a full grown youkai…in heat. He felt something tug at him. '_I will not stoop so low as to take a hanyou like her... _"Come Kanna," he commanded. Turning east he decided to take her to her sister before he was overcome with lust at her heat.

She obeyed him. She was lonely and so was he. '_May just maybe he will be my master...at the least_.'

After two days she began to get impatient, "My lord where are you taking me?" she asked. Looking around the scenery looked familiar. She took a deep breath in and smelled the scent of wolves. "Please my lord, are you taking me to my sister? She is mated and surely she won't want me in the way of her happiness," she said with a hint of sadness.

'_What was that… a feeling? What feeling? I am…sad?'_ Kanna thought.

"Stay here," Sesshoumaru ordered.

She sat down on a large bolder waiting for him to return. '_Maybe she will take me...maybe_.'

"Kanna oh sister why did you run? I know you're not worried about me not wanting you?" Kagura said while hugging her sister. "Come with me you are my sister and a part of the wolf tribe now."

**Five Years Later**

"Lady Kanna, Lady Kagura there will be a banquet at the House of the Moon. Lord Sesshoumaru is being forced to choose a mate or lose his lands. He has asked the all the available maiden's attend. Were you not just mentioning Kanna's need to find a mate?" Ginta asked.

"Yes I was. Kanna you will attend this. I know that Sesshoumaru brought you here, maybe, he will remember you?" Kagura said.

"No he won't, but I will go...dammit. I hate these banquets." Kanna said.

For five years she has been trained to be a true lady by Kagura. Kouga formally adopted Kanna as his own pup and ordered for her to be treated as such. Spending so much time in a family setting both Kagura and Kanna changed. Kagura became the Lady of the East, but also a mother, and the leader of all the females in the pack. Kanna followed closely behind Kagura learning how to govern and make peace. She also developed emotions. She smiled warmly at her siblings as the fought over a snack in the corner. '_Lord Sesshoumaru my mate...that would be nice_.'

"Hey Kanna, you going to get going or what? We ain't going to wait all day, do get packed so you can attend this banquet. I can't wait to tease that stupid mutt. Who would have known the same people who forced me to find a mate would to the same the ole dog breath," Kouga gruffly said.

After packing the three traveled on the large feather towards the west. Kin, Jaken's replacement, greeted them and showed them to their suit.

"Lord Kouga and Lady Kagura dinner will be served in an hour. I will take Kanna to her room. If there is anything you need Siyanati will serve you." Kin said and exited the room.

"Kouga, do you think she will be ok without us?" Kagura asked her mate.

"Yes, koi, she will be fine. Let us bathe for dinner we will be here for three days, hopefully the baka will choose tonight so we can get going," Kouga said with a bit of irritation on his tone. Kouga hated the fact that the council that forced him to mate Kagura was doing the same thing to Sesshoumaru. He personally didn't think that the ice lord would ever mate. '_Maybe my Kanna can change the fool the way Kagura changed me.'_

Kin showed Kanna to a beautiful room and said "Lady Kanna, Lord Sesshoumaru has requested you take the suit across from his. He will also escort you to dinner tonight." Kin walked over to a marvelously carved armoire. "He has also placed three kimonos in here for you. Please be sure to wear them. Until dinner I bid you farewell." Kin bowed deeply and exited her room

Kanna took time to bathe and get ready. Three servants came to wash her, dress her and style her hair. She chose to wear a cream kimono with rainbow colored flowers on it and gold trim. Her white hair was pulled up into a ponytail and folded neatly into a bun. The servant helped her into her kimono and they wrapped her gold obi around her waist.

After looking in the mirror Kanna smile, "Wow I looked amazing. I can't wait to show Kouga and my sister," she giggled. Not feeling the Western Lord stand behind her she was startled when she turned around and saw him.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said.

Although his face had the same bored expression, Sesshoumaru was in awe of Kanna's beauty. She was no longer the young teen he rescued. She was now a mature lady that he chose as his mate. Her breast and hips were hour glass shaped. Her time with Kouga and Kagura made her exude confidence and charm without opening her mouth. He enjoyed the new and improved Kanna. Her eyes although will pale grey, held a vibrancy that was once void. She smiled at him a peaceful and happy smile that made his heart pause. She reminded him of Rin.

"Come Kanna", he said extending arm to her.

"If I may inquire, my lord, why is my room so close to yours?" she asked

"I have chosen you as my mate," he answered coolly.

"Why me? I know there are others here," she asked blushing.

"It's simple. I chose you because of your scent. It calms me," he answered warmly.

"My lord what do I smell like to you?" she asked with her head lowered.

"Orchids and passionate sex" he said with lust in his tone

"What??? Sex me?? But my lord I assure you I am untouched," she exclaimed.

"This Sesshoumaru knows that. You will remain untouched, that is until tonight." he said allowing a small smile grace his angelic face.

"Wait, tonight my lord? I thought I would be here for three days until you have seen everyone unmated maidens," she said nervously.

"No. I chose you when I left you with Kouga and Kagura. You were untrained therefore I asked them to train you to be my mate and the Lady of the West. Now I am presenting you to the youkai community. Although it is premature, you are now the intended and future lady of the west." he explained.

Soon they walked through two large carved doors. The hall was packed with the who's who of the youkai community. Kanna looked around to find Kagura and Kouga. There were plenty of female youkai giving her the evil eye.

"All of this for me?" she asked. He gave a small nod as her answer.

"Lords and Lady's I present to you Lord Sesshoumaru of the West and Lady Kanna of the East." Kin proclaimed proudly.

Dinner was served and the buzz in the air was who was Kanna and why was she with Sesshoumaru. She by far, was the most beautiful youkai there, save Sesshoumaru. She smiled and held her own brilliantly as she discussed politics.

Sesshoumaru allowed his youkai to flare so that he may have everyone's attention. "This Sesshoumaru requested your presence to formally introduce my intended mate, Lady Kanna of the East. She is the future heir of the Eastern lands and has agreed to be the Lady of the West. I present Lady Kanna," he announced.

After the loud gasps and disappointed sighs. Kanna bowed deeply as a sign of the respect and stood next to Sesshoumaru. He led Kanna to the center of the dance floor and danced slowly with her. Other couples followed there led and soon a festive mood filled the room. After hours of dancing and mingling Sesshoumaru and Kanna retired to his suit.

"I trust you enjoyed yourself, Kanna." She smile warmly and nodded.

"Well then, let us enjoy each other." he said as he padded over to her. He turned her around so that he back was facing him and untied her gold obi. Allowing the cloth to drop to the floor, he then reached up and untied her hair.

Kanna's cream kimono opened to reveal her smooth skin. Her cheeks blushed as she attempted to cover herself.

"No. Do not hide from your mate," gently chastised.

She reluctantly took her hands down from her breast and allowed her silk kimono to slip down to her waist.

Sesshoumaru exhaled slowly onto her neck, which caused shivers to run down her spine. He kissed and licked the spot he intended on marking her. Her breathes became slow of calculated. His feather like touch danced across her chest. Her nipple's budded at his touch. She looked up into his eyes and saw raw longing in his golden eyes.

Not able to restrain himself much longer, Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her gently on his futon. He stripped away his clothing quickly and joined her. Lying next to her he ran his claws gently up and down her thighs. Kanna instinctively opened her legs. He began to circle his fingers around her swollen lips. She was wet and ready for him. His eye began to bleed red as he kissed her soft lips. Toying with her tongue and massaging her moist clit he felt her shudder.

Not wasting any time Sesshoumaru traced a straight ling from her neck to her wet warm erogenous zone. His sucked and licked her until he moaned loudly. Once he was satisfied with the sounds she made, he dipped is finger inside her. Kanna, being a virgin, was in a pleasure overload. The sensations became too much for her to hold back. As her stroked she bucked onto his fingers and tongue silently begging him to take her now with her eyes.

After making Kanna orgasm, he decided it was time. "This will be slightly painful." he said calmly and he turned her over on her stomach. Raising her onto her elbows and knees he knelt behind her. She could feel his throbbing member at her opening. He slowly entered her, trying ebb her pain. He felt her barrier and thrust in her quickly. He instantly when into a fluid rhythm so he could please her and take her mind of the pain. As his pace quicken he could feel her vaginal walls contract and tighten.

Kanna's head went back in sheer joy as she screamed out his name. He then bit onto her neck and she bit into his arm. With one final thrust he exploded inside her, leaving them both exhausted.

"Kanna, what will you name him?" he asked while stroking her hair.

"Him who?" she asked.

"The son we just made," he said

"I'm pregnant? You really work fast don't you my lord?" she said with a soft chuckle.

"Indeed," he replied with his face buried into her damp hair.

"Well how Inuryomaru?" she answered.

"That is acceptable." he said as he outlined her face with his clawed finger.

"You want to know what else is acceptable?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"You Sesshoumaru, this Kanna finds you most acceptable." she answered looking into his eyes.

"Indeed," he said giving her a passionate kiss.

FIN


End file.
